With popularization of smart devices and rapid development of network technologies, smart camera is becoming more and more popular in people's life and is widely used in such scenes as security, automatic control and remote video interaction.
In the related arts, shooting angle of smart camera is fixed during using. When users want to adjust the shooting angle of smart camera, they may manually adjust the same using control devices of the smart cameras.